Adoração
by Saarah-Chan
Summary: Eu Destruiria meio mundo, se pudesse te ter comigo por um momento que fosse... 1x2


Eu adorei você desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi.

Adorei quando lutou ao meu lado.

Adorei seu sorriso.

Adorei seus olhos radiantes.

Adorei seu andar.

Adorei sua maneira de ser.

Adorei você a cada precioso momento em que esteve perto de mim e a cada momento em que não esteve.

Adorei, adoro, e adorarei para sempre.

Eu mataria se eu pudesse te ter comigo agora.

Se pudesse ser a razão dos teus sorrisos.

Se pudesse te abraçar.

Se eu pudesse te sentir comigo.

Sua pele.

Seu cheiro.

Seu gosto.

Se pudesse te ouvir dizer que é só meu.

Eu mataria meio mundo se eu pudesse te ter por um momento.

Por um...

Único momento

Heero olhava fixamente para o pedaço de papel à sua frente. De onde saíra tudo aquilo? Não era isso que devia ter escrito, afinal, ficara a manhã toda sentado naquela droga de mesa tentando se concentrar e escrever o maldito relatório de missão!! Só que... Não conseguia parar de pensar Nele.

Desde o dia em que aparecera, o americano conseguiu virar o mundo de Heero de pernas para o ar, simplesmente pelo fato de tratá-lo como uma pessoa normal. Pelo fato de Duo considerá-lo um amigo - e melhor amigo – e de vê-lo como uma pessoa dotada de sentimentos, coisa que não era, até a chegada Dele.

Duo despertara nele um sentimento novo, estranho. Heero não sabia ao certo o que era, mas tinha quase certeza que era amor. Amor... Não seria errado sentir isso por alguém do mesmo sexo? Talvez fosse... Talvez não... Trowa e Quatre não pareciam se preocupar muito com isso, e, ademais, Heero nunca havia sentido algo parecido por Relena em todos esses meses em que esteve com ela.

Continuava olhando para o papel. Lia e relia as linhas que escrevera, de novo e de novo. Além de tudo era um péssimo escritor. O que Duo diria se visse aquilo? Bom, isso não interessa já que aquele poema nunca será entrege. Mas talvez, se fosse, Duo provavelmente odiaria Heero para sempre.

-He e rooooo!! – ele ouviu a voz animada de Duo a apenas alguns metros de distância dele.

Heero estancou na cadeira. Começou a suar, não sabia o que fazer. Duo estava se aproximando cada vez mais e ele estava lá segurando aquele ridículo poema, aquela declaração estúpida, a arma do crime.

-Heero? – Duo se aproximou mais – Quatre tá chamando, o jantar já tá pronto e você sabe como ele é, todo mundo junto na mesa e essa coisa toda... você sabe, então vamos logo e... – parou a frase no meio - O que você tá escrevendo aí?

Instantaneamente Heero amassou o papel que estava segurando.

-Nada – Disse atirando a bola de papel no lixo enquanto levantava bruscamente – Vamos jantar logo, eu ainda tenho um relatório para acabar.

-Nossa! Falou o Sr. Mau-humor... – Replicou Duo fazendo uma careta, mas depois voltando ao sorriso de sempre. Duo, então, começou a puxar Heero pelo braço – Dá pra ser rápido? Eu tou morrendo de fomeee!

Dentre tantas coisas que teve que admitir desde que fora morar com os outros pilotos estava o fato de que Quatre cozinhava maravilhosamente bem. Ele realmente não sabia como o árabe conseguia agradar a todos os gostos daquela casa. Não sabia de onde Quatre tirava tempo para aprender a cozinhar no meio de tantas missões.

Mal acabara de comer, Heero levantou apressadamente da mesa.

-Já, Heero? Não vai nem esperar pela sobremesa – Quatre perguntou.

-Não tenho tempo. Eu tenho um relatório para acabar ainda hoje e depois eu vou...

-Vai ver a Rainha do Universo – Duo cortou a frase de heero cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara feia – sinceramente, Heero, eu não sei por que você ainda insiste nesse namoro estúpido com ela...

Heero sentiu um calafrio estranho percorrer sua espinha. Adoraria acreditar que Duo estava com ciúmes, mas seria querer demais.

-Duo! Não fale assim dela – Disse Quatre – Depois de tudo que ela fez por nós

-Ah, Q, eu não estou falando dela, nem do que ela fez... Eu tou tentando dizer que esse namoro é perda de tempo! E não discorde de mim!

- Duo, não fala assim na frente dele!

"na frente dele"? Então Duo costuma falar mal do namoro dele com Relena? Heero quase sorriu. Quem sabe?

-Eu falo sim! Já ta na hora de alguém falar isso pra ele. Escuta Heero, - Disse Duo, agora se dirigindo à Heero - esse namoro foi a pior coisa que você já fez! Tá na cara que ela é louca alucinada por você, mas ta mais na cara ainda que _você não gosta dela_!! Você sai daqui de mau-humor e quando volta da casa dela tá mais insuportável ainda. Quer saber? Você devia parar de manter as aparências, esse namoro de mentira ta acabando com você. Você não pode se forçar a gostar de alguém. Pronto falei. Pode me matar agora – concluiu rindo

Heero soltou um de seus famosos grunidos antes de se retirar da sala e ir para o quarto. Refletia sobre o que Duo lhe disse na sala. Sabia que era a mais pura verdade, ele tentava se enganar esse tempo todo, sempre soube que não gostava de Relena, e que estava namorando com ela – uma mulher – para manter as aparências. Mas não se pode ser forçado a gostar de alguém, no pode forçar Duo a amá-lo... Mas Relena o amava, talvez isso bastasse, talvez ele um dia consiga esquecer esse sentimento insano que tem por Duo e gostar, de alguma maneira, dela.

Terminou o relatório de qualquer jeito, não conseguia se concentrar, principalmente depois do sermão de Duo. Tomou um banho e se arrumou para sair com sua namorada.

* * *

Heero não sabia de onde tirara a idéia maluca de que talvez viesse a gostar de Relena. Aquilo, definitivamente, era se enganar. Relena era uma doida, nunca mais ele a veria na vida.

Há algum tempo já ela vinha tentando aprofundar o relacionamento deles, aumentar uma intimidade que Heero fazia questão de manter, e continuaria mantendo se ela não parasse de falar em filhos e casamento. Há algum tempo, também, ela vinha tentando levar Heero para a cama, mas isso era algo que estava fora de cogitação para ele, não com ela.

Mas de todas as coisas que ela já fez, ela não esperava que ela fosse trancá-lo no quarto e se atirar nua em cima dele. Heero nunca ficara tão assustado na vida.

Duo estava certo: Definitivamente, aquele namoro estava acabando com ele.

Ao chegar em casa, todos ainda estava na sala, assistindo TV. Heero não falou nada, apenas começou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

-Eu não disse? – ouviu a voz de um Duo vitorioso e parou no meio do caminho – ele sempre volta pior do que foi. O que foi que a sua princesinha aprontou dessa vez?

-Duo! – Quatre deu um cutucão no americano

Heero conteve um suspiro e continuou subindo as escadas. Ao chegar no topo das escadas, parou novamente e falou, alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem:

-Você estava totalmente certo.

E depois continuou seu caminho.

-AHÁÁÁ!! – Disse Duo ficando em pé em cima do sofá num pulo - Eu sabiaaaa!! Eu não disse! O Deus da Morte nunca erra, eu estava 100%... – de repente a face de Duo tomou uma expressão totalmente confusa – eu estava? Mesmo?

Saiu correndo atrás do japonês, e conseguiu entrar no quarto antes que Heero conseguisse trancar a porta.

-O que você quer?

Duo Fechou a Porta e se encostou nela.

-Você acabou de dizer que eu estava certo?

-Disse. E daí?

-Eu estava certo sobre o quê?

-Você já sabe, não finja que não sabe...

-Desculpe – disse Duo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – eu acabei de esquecer...

-Não torre a minha paciência, Maxwel.

-Aaah, sim... – falou com desdém – A princesinha te deu uma prensa foi? Eu disse pra você, eu tentei avisar, mas você me ouviu? Nãããoo, você teve que ir em frente com essa idéia ridícula e agora se você tiver que casar com ela eu não tenho nada a ver...

Por mais que gostasse dele, Heero tinha que admitir que Duo sempre lhe tirara a paciência e antes que percebesse estava com as mãos no pescoço dele e ameaçando dar um tiro nele.

-Calma, não precisa ficar nervosinho assim, não! Eu estava só relatando os fatos.

-Maxwell, enfie esses fatos goela abaixo antes que eu te mate agora.

Duo sorriu novamente, levando as mãos aos punho de Heero.

- Hee-chan, você não quer fazer isso.

Heero sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, podia jurar havia algo de diferente na maneira como Duo segurara seus pulsos.

-Não me provoque Maxwell. E nunca mais me chame assim!

-Ahh, mas Hee-chan... – Heero podia sentir os dedos dele passeando pelo seu braço. Sentia suas mãos tremerem - ...é um nome tão bonitinho...

Heero não pensava mais quando as mãos do americano chegaram a seus ombros. Via um brilho diferente nos olhos dele... Definitivamente, havia algo de diferente naqueles toques.

-...você não acha? – a voz de Duo saiu sensual, sugestiva, de uma maneira que Heero nunca imaginaria que ouviria.

Heero realmente não acreditava. Aquilo só pode ser um engano, sua mente lhe pregando peças... Impossível Duo se dirigir a ele daquela maneira...

Sentia as mãos dele correndo por seus ombros, agarrando a gola de sua camisa... Podia jurar que Duo o estava puxando mais para perto. Mesmo assim resistia aos impulsos, às vontades. Não sabia que tipo de jogo ele queria jogar, mas não iria cair nele, mesmo que isso custasse a única chance que teria na vida de beijá-lo.

Sentiu-se resistindo a aproximação imposta por Duo, suas costa se movendo na direção oposta à dele. E pôde ver a surpresa nos olhos do americano, ele realmente não esperava aquela reação. Mas logo aquela expressão fugiu do olhos de Duo, Heero foi surpreendido pelo braço dele em volta de sua nunca e um puxão repentino que deixou seus rostos quase grudados.

-Se você me beijar agora, eu digo quantas vezes você quiser que eu sou só seu – Duo sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

Essa foi a deixa para Heero, que sem pestanejar, tomou a boca de Duo e se viu prontamente correspondido. Passou os braços em volta da cintura dele e eliminou qualquer distância que ainda houvesse entre eles enquanto sentia as mãos dele em sua nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Depois de um tempo suficiente pra deixar ambos sem ar, suas bocas se separaram. Heero enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Duo e o abraçou com mais força.

-Diga – pediu Heero, com a insegurança de uma criança

-Heero...

-Diga!! – A voz de Heero saiu suplicante.

Duo sorriu e acariciou os cabelos do Japonês.

-Eu pertenço a você, Heero Yui. E sempre serei só seu.

Heero não precisava de mais nada do que aquilo. Enquanto seus dedos começavam a brincar com a trança de Duo, voltou a beijá-lo.

Como se não houvesse amanhã.

****

E aííí?? gostaram?? Essa foi a minha primeira fic de GW, quer dizer, a mnha frimeira fic de tudo, que eu comecei a escrever e terminei de fato o/

bom, ignorem esse poema ridículo ali no começo, mas é que como tudo começou com ele, eu tinha que botar ele na fic ^_^"

Gente, por favor, mandem reviews, nem que seja pra dizer que tá uma merda, tááá??

Bom, eu vou tentar escrever outro capítulo, do ponto de vista do Duo (adooooro pntos de vista *------*)

então é isso!!

Reviews por favor, vcs vão fazer uma garota feliz!!


End file.
